


Orange and Blue

by miwshere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwshere/pseuds/miwshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the grin that says nothing’s wrong, everything’s going to be alright and one day they’re going to take the world by <i>storm</i>. It’s hard not to get swept up with such stupid enthusiasm. </p>
<p>(A collection of AU snippets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU, vaguely inspired by the clones (personalities?) in Shippuden ep. 230.

On most days, Naruto is Naruto; bright, blonde, energetic idiot who loves his friends and the ramen place down the street. But Sasuke has known him for years now, and he notices things. 

There are days when Naruto covers entire classrooms in graffiti and laughs when Iruka drags him off to see the principal. He always comes out of the office like hasn’t _just_ escaped expulsion and drags Sasuke off to the park to stand on the swings and spin on the roundabout till they’re both too dizzy to do anything but flop back on the grass and watch the sky fade to orange. 

Naruto often rolls over to look down at Sasuke, eyes bright and hair wild, and he can’t help but smile back in the face of that enormous grin. The one that says nothing’s wrong, everything’s going to be alright and one day they’re going to take the world by _storm_. It’s hard not to get swept up with such stupid enthusiasm. Naruto’s warm, callused fingers tangle with Sasuke’s as he counts the stars. 

There are days when they’ve agreed to go out for a bite to eat and Naruto shows up with his hair actually brushed and eyes lined with something that makes the colour _pop_ startlingly. His sweater is an oversized affair with a neckline that slips enough to reveal his collarbones, and Sasuke has to make a conscious effort not to stare as he snags his brother’s motorcycle keys and they head out. 

Naruto has no concept of personal space at the best of times, and the cheek pressed against Sasuke’s back during the ride is both familiar and expected. It disappears the moment they reach their destination, where Sasuke holds open the door and pays for the pizza before Naruto can even take out his weird frog wallet. The resulting argument ends with Naruto’s lips swollen, Sasuke’s hair mussed and both of them avoiding looking each other in the eye. 

There are days when Naruto doesn’t show up at school. Sometimes he’s playing hooky; sometimes he’s nowhere to be seen. The former, Sasuke ignores and makes sure to copy his notes neatly. When it’s the latter, Sasuke makes his way to a run-down old apartment complex after school and lets himself in using a spare key etched with a clumsy spiral. He leaves his bag on the sofa and removes his jacket before sliding under the obnoxious green and orange duvet to curl up with the figure underneath. 

His shirt usually ends up damp, and jagged uneven nails dig into his skin. Naruto’s hair tickles as he buries his face against Sasuke’s neck and clings like Sasuke is going to leave if he lets go, even for a moment. On those days, Sasuke murmurs things that neither of them will remember later. They lie there for as long as it takes for the shaking to stop, and life goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort-of high school AU.

It was an accident, just one of the painfully shoujo manga variety. 

He sank onto the sofa and buried his head in his hands. At least it was Friday. He wouldn’t have to face the idiot, or any other of his classmates, for the next two days. By Monday, they would forgot the whole debacle and he –

“Sasuke?”

– nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his brother’s voice. 

“What the hell, Nii-san!” 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, thoroughly unimpressed by Sasuke's scowl. It was unusual to find him home so early. He was still in work clothes though, which probably meant he was going out again. Sasuke hoped so; he needed a few hours of video games to get his mind off things, and playing with Itachi around was nearly impossible. Apparently all his games were too violent.

“Did something happen?” Itachi inquired, shutting the door of his study. 

Sasuke got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. “No... I just have an assignment to finish.” Ignoring his brother's soft ‘hmm’, he threw open the fridge door and began searching for his leftover onigiri. Which _weren’t there_. 

“Did you eat - ” 

“I didn’t touch your week old onigiri, Sasuke. Though you might want to ask Naruto. He likes umeboshi, doesn't he?” 

Itachi poured himself a glass of water, seemingly oblivious to how Sasuke flushed and immediately turned away. It was kind of ridiculous how at home Naruto was in their apartment, despite knowing Sasuke for all of three months. 

And now, cackled a little voice in his head, he had managed to steal Sasuke’s first kiss. 

Not that Sasuke had held any sentimental delusions about saving it for someone special. Still, he figured it would have at least been on purpose and probably with a girl. Accidentally, with someone who was quickly becoming his best friend, was unnerving. Stupid blonde Naruto with his weird whisker scars and bright blue eyes – 

“I might not be back for dinner,” Itachi was saying as he put on his coat. “There’s some instant ramen left, or you could order something.”

Naruto had tasted like ramen. 

Sasuke clenched his fist. “You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?”

Itachi blinked. "Doing what?"

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of all the adorable art of Naruto with fox ears and tail(s).

The fox child is an endearing bundle wrapped in a bushy orange tail and topped off with long, pointed ears.

Mikoto doesn’t think he’s dangerous, though Fugaku might argue otherwise. Still, he isn’t at home and Sasuke is peering out curiously from behind the door so she beckons him closer. The soft thump of his footsteps across the wooden porch makes the fox’s ears twitch and open an eye that is a startling shade of blue. 

Kushina managed to catch lightning after all, Mikoto thinks, laughing softly. 

“Where did you find it?” Sasuke inquires as he sits down next to her. 

“Not it. Naruto!” The child sits up, looking for all the world like a human boy, save for the ears and tail.

Sasuke blinks. “What?”

“ _Na-ru-to_ ,” comes the exaggerated reply. “It’s my name, stupid.”

Mikoto hides a smile when Sasuke huffs, annoyed. “I didn’t find him. He seems to have found us, right, Naruto-kun?” 

“Mm!” Naruto grins, spiky mop of golden hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. “You have a nice garden, and it was really hot so I decided to take a nap. What’s your name?” 

He is so much like his mother that it’s almost eerie. Ten years ago, Mikoto had had nearly the same conversation with Kushina. She wonders briefly where her friend is now, not having seen the tell-tale flash of red anywhere for several years. 

“I am Mikoto, and this is my son, Sasuke.” 

“Ohh…” Recognition seems to dawn on Naruto’s face. Maybe Kushina had told him about her. 

Mikoto is about to ask after her when something moves at the edge of her vision. It is only force of habit that stops her from pushing Sasuke behind her and reaching for her tanto. As expected, it is only her eldest walking out onto the porch. He approaches without making a sound. 

Sasuke scrambles to his feet, delighted to see his brother home for once. “Nii-san! Look what we-”

A loud growl cuts him off; Naruto is on all fours, fangs bared and tail lashing. 

“ _You,_ ” he snarls, glaring at Itachi. “You killed my mother!”

  


Several months after the massacre, Sasuke remembers the fox boy from the garden.

Now they have something in common.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because idols/boybands and cameos from other anime.

“ _SASUKEEEE!_ ”

It’s a testament to how often it happens when the shout echoes through the sixteenth floor of the Leaf Sounds building and hardly anyone bats an eyelash. More experienced employees helpfully pull the new interns out of the way as a blond blur sprints the length of the corridor and tackles a dark-haired young man leaving one of the studios.

“Usuratonkachi…” Sasuke sounds tired and cranky and normally Naruto would leave him alone after a recording session, but this is important.

“Why the hell didn’t I hear about your new album?” he demands, fingers bunching the front of Sasuke’s t-shirt.

“Mini-album,” Sasuke corrects. “And my schedule is none of your business as long as it doesn’t get in the way of filming.”

Which it won’t, because Sasuke’s character will be hospitalized for the rest of the season, they’ve already finished shooting the flashbacks and he’s not even going to be in the movie. The set feels weirdly empty now and Naruto doesn’t like it at all. Neither does Sakura-chan, but she’s much too professional to complain about it like he does.

He’s about to voice a few of those complaints when Sasuke’s phone goes off; an acoustic version of Chidori. Smug bastard, using his own song for a ringtone. Naruto sticks his tongue out at him and the corner of Sasuke’s mouth twitches as he answers his phone.

“Ah, Tomoyo-san.” He glances at his watch. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Naruto winces in sympathy. The first rule of show business was to never piss off your stylists. Daidouji Tomoyo was the very epitome of a lady and polite to a fault, but it wasn’t a good idea to keep her waiting. She was also, he remembers suddenly, best known for outfits that were both dramatic and functional. Good for concerts.

“Wait, you’re going on _tour_?!”

Before Sasuke can reply, Naruto’s phone makes a noise like a frog croaking. He ignores the way Sasuke rolls his eyes and taps open the new message.

_From: Daidouji Tomoyo_   
_To: Uzumaki Naruto_   
_07:56 PM_

_Uzumaki-kun, good evening! ___  


_How have you been? ___  


_If you're free at the moment, would you like to come over to dressing room 7 to have some tea and cake? ___  


_Uchiha-kun is going to try on costumes for his concert tour. ___  


_I really would love to have some feedback from you as well! ___  


 

~

 

Naruto snaps his phone shut and looks up with a smile that makes Sasuke want to take a cautious step back. He's seen it before (usually before practical jokes on the set) and it's more cat-like than ever, the idiot having forgotten to scrub off his whisker markings after filming. He's not going to stick around to see what happens next. Naruto going from pissed off to looking far too pleased with himself in less than a minute never bodes well.

Pushing him aside, Sasuke hefts his bag over one shoulder and heads towards the elevator. The sound of an absurd amount of phone charms clinking behind him says that Naruto is following, but Sasuke is determined to ignore him. It's been a long day and all he wants to do is go home, take a bath and sleep for more than four hours.

They're waiting for the elevator, Naruto humming softly and Sasuke trying to keep his eyes open, when the door of a meeting room further along the corridor opens and Ouran Host Club spills out, laughing as Suoh protests loudly at something one of the twins said. Ootori sees them and raises an eyebrow but, thankfully, doesn't say anything. Both Suoh and Haninozuka are fans of Shippuuden, and Sasuke would rather not be assaulted by any more hyperactive blonds today.

Unfortunately, the elevator arrives carrying a pair of senpai, one of who is blond and ruffles Sasuke's carefully styled spikes in greeting. "Sasu-kuuun~ Finished recording for the day, huh? When are you going to let me treat you to dinner?"

Sasuke just sighs and shakes his head, mumbling about costume fitting, while Naruto makes sad faces at Ginji. ("Of course you can come, Naruto! We'll go to Ichiraku!")

"Aww, leave them alone," drawls Ban, holding the elevator doors open with one hand. "Sasuke looks dead on his feet. Naruto's probably taking him home."

He can't even be bothered to muster up a response to that as he passes Ban and stabs at the 'close' button. Naruto still manages to slip through the doors, calling something about a rain check to Ginji. Then it's blessed silence...at least for a little while.

"Are you going to follow me to the studio?"

"Yeah." A pause. "I _could_ take you home, you know. Afterwards."

Sasuke isn't in any state to drive, much less deal with public transport.

"Fine."

Naruto's smile, this one happy and somewhat relieved, reflects endlessly in the elevator mirrors.


End file.
